


One Million Bullets

by umakoo



Series: Vacation AU [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4297890">La Dolce Vita</a>. Thor and Loki spend some quality time at Thor's new villa in Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Bucky and Selene for the beta and the feedback <3 Thi is a direct sequel so I would recommend reading the first fic in the series before reading this one.

 

**Warnings: brief mention of past daddy kink/sugar baby dynamic, mild dirty talk.**

 

_ Yeah I picked the wrong kind _

_ Time after time _

_ I drank from the poisoned wine _

_ Yeah I picked the wrong kind _

_ But baby you're all right baby _

_ I've seen the light _

 

**SIA - One Million Bullets**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki applied another layer of sunscreen on his face, the third one since he’d stepped out of the small charter plane after touching down at Skiathos. The air was pleasantly tempered by a cool sea breeze, but the afternoon sun showed no mercy for his pale complexion. He slipped the bottle back into his backpack and wiped the excess lotion on the bridge of his long nose which always seemed to catch the sun no matter what.

 

He wanted to curse Thor for picking such a remote location for his sabbatical, his stomach still a little upset from the bumpy ride in the small propeller plane, but he couldn’t deny the sheer beauty of the place. The sea around him was like a jewel, clear and green, with rocky islands and small shoals rising from the waters here and there.

 

Mr Alexopoulos took his hand off the helm to point at one of the islands in the horizon, yelling something over the steady putt of the engine.

 

“That’s it? We’re finally there?”

 

Loki rushed to lean over the side of the fishing vessel, shading his eyes with his hand to peer at their destination. There appeared to be a small village in the cradle of the bay, rows of white buildings sprawling up the hilly landscape in stunning contrast with the turquoise waves that lapped at the shores.

 

The boat moved at snail speed, and Loki drummed an impatient rhythm against the worn wood of the rail with his fingers. It had been almost four months since he’d seen Thor. He’d spent the entire spring with his nose stuck in his school books after Thor had insisted that there be no distractions that might compromise the final stretch of Loki’s studies. He’d packed his bags and caught the first available flight from Oslo to Greece the moment he’d held his diploma in his hands, and now here he was, only moments away from a (hopefully) happy reunion.

 

Mr Alexopoulos docked the boat at the western side of the bay, away from the main harbor, and helped Loki to unload his bags onto a small, rickety-looking pier. They shook hands and the man spoke a few sentences of broken English, telling Loki to head up the narrow gravel road that seemed to lead away from the beach. Loki was left standing on the pier, feeling a little lost as he watched Mr Alexopoulos steer his boat away, the putt of the engine growing fainter until it was drowned under the steady rush of waves and gull cries.

 

He tugged on the sweat-damp collar of his t-shirt and checked his phone to see if Thor had attempted to reach him, but the signal on the island was almost non-existent.

 

“Great…”

 

He’d never been the outdoorsy type and the walk up the hill had his sweat glands working overtime as he dragged his suitcase behind him, the gravel crunching under the wheels. He was close to passing out from a heatstroke when he finally saw Thor’s villa come into view behind the umbrella-shaped foliage of the local pine trees.

 

Enclosed by crumbling limestone walls stood a cluster of beautifully rustic buildings, the white clay walls almost blinding in the sun. Each window was framed with bright blue shutters, the paint peeling away in places in a way most interior designers would say was currently  _ in vogue _ . The whole place had a quaint feel, something Loki had never associated with Thor before. He’d only ever taken Loki to five-star hotels, and even his house in Malmö was almost ascetic in its Scandinavian simplicity, all straight lines and white surfaces.

 

Loki could hardly believe that a known workaholic like Thor had gone on full sabbatical, but he couldn’t deny the relief he’d felt at Thor’s announcement, having spent the last three years nagging about his blood pressure and what he suspected had to be an ulcer in the making. Thor had never introduced Loki to his family, but his late father had been the head of one of Sweden’s oldest and most successful telecommunication companies and the legacy he’d left behind was a lot to live up to. 

 

Loki was startled out of his thoughts by an old woman, materializing from one of the buildings and scuttling across the small courtyard to greet him. Her speech was a mix of Greek and simple English, but her smile was kind as she took Loki’s hands in her own, giving them a welcoming squeeze.

 

“Loki, yes?” she asked, the corners of her eyes folding with merry laugh lines. Loki gave a stunned nod and wiped his clammy hands on his jeans the moment they were free. She tapped her chest with her short, bony fingers. “You call me Agta.”

 

She grabbed one of Loki’s bags before Loki could stop her and motioned for him to follow.

 

“Uh, alright?” Loki peered around as he hurried after her, his eyes darting left and right. “Is Thor going to join us?”

 

“Mr. Thor is in the village with my husband, but he return soon,” she said, pointing towards the bay. “Come! I show you room.”

 

Agta kept babbling as she led Loki across the courtyard and he was able to make out that she and her husband Kaleb had been the villa’s resident caretakers for the last three decades. Loki followed her to a small guest house that stood in the shade of two large pine trees behind the main building. He had no intention to sleep in his own bed, but there was no need to scandalize the old woman by revealing the nature of his relationship with Thor.

 

The air inside his new lodgings was a little earthy, but blessedly cool. The decoration was sparse but cozy, the old furniture a mix of different styles that somehow coexisted in perfect harmony. Loki dropped his suitcase on the large cast iron bed that dominated the room as Agta opened the shutters in the windows. She gave him a brief tour and taught him how to use the taps on the sink and the small shower before leaving Loki to unpack and catch his breath.

 

He pulled off his damp t-shirt the moment she was gone, followed by his jeans and Nikes. Half a day of traveling had left him in dire need of a shower and he headed to the bathroom to wash away the mileage. The water pressure was even worse than he’d expected, but Loki enjoyed himself for as long as he could, giving the taps a reluctant turn when the pressure dropped so low that the spray was nothing more than a few sprinkles.

 

He toweled himself dry and rummaged through his suitcase until he found a clean pair of shorts and a loose, almost threadbare tank top. Spring in Oslo had been cold and wet and Loki settled on the bed to bask in the beam of sunlight like a cat, the springs creaking softly under his weight. He hadn’t even realized how exhausted he was until his eyes began to droop, the pull of sleep too strong to resist as he burrowed his head into the soft, hand-sewn pillows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hinges on the door let out a loud wail, drawing Loki out of his slumber, and he listened to the familiar set of footsteps as his visitor approached the bed. The mattress dipped under a heavy weight and Loki leaned into the warm hand that reached to cup his cheek. His limbs remained heavy with sleep, his eyes still reluctant to open, but he was intimately familiar with the touch.

 

“ _ Thor _ .”

 

“Does sleeping beauty require a kiss to wake up?”

 

“Mmm, it might do the trick,” Loki grinned, allowing Thor to tilt his face up to receive a kiss from his soft, full lips.

 

“Thor,” he sighed again, his chest suddenly tight with an overwhelming rush of  _ something. _ He wound his arms around Thor’s shoulders, blinking against the soft orange hues of the late afternoon sun.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to greet you, but I had to make the monthly payments to Nestor for the fish he delivers me twice a week,” Thor explained.

 

The light from the window cast a golden halo around his head as he continued to press small kisses to Loki’s face. They hadn’t met since Valentine’s Day, a date Loki had done his best to push out of his mind. He’d been grumpy about a bad grade on an important essay and he’d complained about it over appetizers, but Thor had barely seemed to hear him, too busy yelling into his phone every five minutes while the rest of the patrons cast disapproving looks their way. He rarely talked about his work around Loki, but he’d been working hard on some big merger for the better part of the winter, and the stress he was under had him looking like a mere shell of himself. Any remaining traces of romance vanished in the air once they got into their suite and Thor fell asleep in the middle of a blowjob, barely even half-hard from Loki’s caresses.

 

He watched Thor in the afternoon light, his gaze lingering on the deep set of laugh lines at the corners of his blue eyes. His beard was longer than Loki had ever seen it, and even the spots of grey around his chin remained untrimmed.

 

“You look well.” Loki reached out to cup Thor’s face, tracing the round curve of his cheek with his thumb. “Healthier.”

 

“I think you mean fatter?” Thor grinned.

 

Loki took in the few extra pounds where they were most visible, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried not to laugh. “Well...”

 

“In my defense, you haven’t lived until you’ve tasted Agta’s cooking. We’ll put a few extra pounds on that skinny little ass of yours by the end of the week, mark my words.”

 

“I thought you liked my skinny little ass,” Loki murmured, leaning up to press another kiss to Thor’s grinning mouth.

 

Thor crowded a little closer and slipped his arms around Loki’s waist to pull him into his lap. “Not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought about it.”

 

A small part of Loki had feared their reunion would be awkward after the failed Valentine’s, but there was no trace of tension between them as Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, still damp from the shower. His mouth quirked up as he studied Loki’s new undercut, one of his brows climbing up. “Well. This is different.”

 

Loki ducked his head, blushing under Thor’s scrutiny. He’d donned almost all the colors of the rainbow on his hair since his teens, but it had been the platinum blond last winter that finally proved to be too much, for his hair  _ and _ his self-esteem. He’d looked like one of the creepy brats from the Carpenter movie, but Thor had wisely kept his mouth shut, saying nothing about Loki’s sudden and intense love affair with beanies.

 

“I had to cut most of it off. I looked like I had a dead poodle on my head,” Loki huffed.

 

Thor tugged on a lock of hair where it hung against Loki’s temple. “It suits you,” he nodded, but the look in his eyes turned a little scolding as he continued, “No more bleaching, though.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I don’t think you have to worry about that any time soon…”

 

Thor ran the tip of his finger against the piercings on the shell of Loki’s ear, studying his face. “You look a little tired, babe. You alright?”

 

“The final month of my semester was a total nightmare. I barely slept or ate or left my flat, but it’s over now. I finally have my degree and zero idea what to do with it,” Loki scoffed.

 

“Well, there’s no need to worry about that now.” Thor gave Loki a little bounce on his lap. “I personally guarantee you won’t have a single clear thought left in that pretty little head of yours when I’m done with you.”

 

“Promises, promises,” Loki smirked. He found himself pinned to the mattress under Thor’s heavy bulk, his flanks under attack from tickling fingers, but they both looked out the window when Agta’s voice carried into the room from the main building.

 

She called their names and added something in Greek. Loki gave Thor a questioning look.

 

“She’s telling us to come and eat,” Thor translated. He gave Loki’s flanks one more tickle and sat up to smoothen the wrinkles on his white cotton shirt. “To be continued,” he smirked.

 

Loki followed Thor through the shady garden until they reached a large terrace overlooking the turquoise sea. They sat down at the table Agta had set for them and she served them both a glass of what Loki guessed to be ouzo by its cloudy appearance.

 

“Kalí óreksi,” she said, and left them to enjoy their food.

 

Loki sipped on his drink, his eyes trained on the picturesque view. “Jesus… I feel like I’m in that Abba movie with Meryl Streep.”

 

“I hope you won’t burst into song any time soon,” Thor smirked, lifting his own glass to Loki in a salute before bringing it to his lips.

 

Loki pulled his brows into a mock frown. “Are you implying that I can’t sing?”

 

“I’m not implying anything, babe,” Thor laughed. “Every time you sing in my shower it sounds like there’s a cat in heat in there with you.”

 

“Well, I can’t help it if your shower has shitty acoustics.”

 

“Mmhm,” Thor nodded, reaching over the table to feed Loki a forkful of the salmon Agta had prepared.

 

“Holy shit that’s good,” Loki exclaimed at the delicious burst of flavor on this tongue.

 

They spoke about Loki’s studies and what little social life he’d managed to have in the past few months, falling into small lulls of comfortable silence every once in awhile to enjoy their food and drink. When his plate was finally empty and his stomach comfortably full, Loki began to notice that their entire dinner conversation had been about him, as if Thor had been steering it away from himself.

 

“You still haven’t told me where the sudden decision to drop your work to buy real estate in the middle of the Aegean Sea came from.”

 

Thor finished his second glass of ouzo, the look on his face a little strained as he turned his eyes to the sea, the silence between them stretching.

 

“Thor?”

 

“You want to visit the village?” Thor asked, the words coming out in a rush. “There’s this little shop that sells the cutest wind chimes and I’ve been meaning to buy one for the villa, but I’d like you to choose for me.”

 

Loki frowned at the blatant change of subject. He could tell Thor was keeping something from him and his jealous mind began to create different scenarios, ranging from Thor meeting someone younger and prettier than Loki (highly unlikely) and shady business deals that had forced him into early retirement.

 

Thor stood up, his chair scraping against the tiled floor, but Loki was on his feet and blocking his way before he could take a single step. He pulled Thor’s Aviators from his face to look him in the eye.

 

“What are you not telling me?”

 

“Loki… ” Thor  brushed his fingers through his overgrown hair where the wind had swept it over his eyes, his face guilty. “It’s nothing-”

 

“It’s  _ something." _

 

“Can’t it wait?“

 

“No, it can’t!” Loki yanked on Thor’s hand. “What’s going on? Why are you really here, Thor? I’ve barely managed to drag you on holiday with me once a year, and here you are, on full sabbatical.” Loki tightened his hold on Thor’s arm, his eyes suspicious. “Is your company in some kind of trouble? Are you going to lose it?”

 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Thor said, shaking his head. “The company is doing fine. Better than fine, actually, now that Balder is in charge,” he admitted, a small proud smile tugging on his lips. “Even the big merger went through because of him and because I’m no longer fucking things up.”

 

“Then what is it?” Loki pressed on.

 

Thor enclosed Loki’s hands in his own, his palms a little clammy as he stroked his thumb over the bump of bone on Loki’s wrist. “Promise me you won’t get angry…”

 

Loki felt his stomach roll with dread. “Thor… Just tell me, please.”

 

“I had some chest pains shortly after we saw each other in February. I collapsed in the middle of a board meeting and I had to spend some time in the hospital -”

 

The rest of Thor’s words were drowned under a loud ringing in Loki’s ears and he felt his arms and feet go numb, his vision suddenly blurry. His face prickled and he swayed on his feet as the feeling in them refused to return.

 

Thor caught him in his arms before Loki had a chance to fall and held him in a firm embrace. Loki turned his face up and watched Thor’s mouth, still moving, spilling out words Loki couldn’t hear from the ringing in his ears.

 

“Loki? Are you alright?” Thor combed his fingers through Loki’s hair, his brow creasing with worry. “Babe?”

 

“What…” Loki shook his head, the feeling in his limbs finally returning. “You fucking had a heart attack and didn’t even tell me about it?!” He gave Thor’s shoulder an angry shove, regretting it almost immediately as the worry of hurting him surfaced through the haze of shock and anger. “You’re thirty nine years old! How can you have a heart attack?!”

 

“Hey, shhh…” Thor wound his arms around Loki’s shoulders and continued to pet his hair, as if Loki were some wild animal to be tamed and gentled. “It wasn’t a heart attack, Loki, I was just pushing myself too hard, and I wasn’t sleeping enough-”

 

“Thor, you oaf!” Loki cried out, his voice shrill and breaking at the end. “How many times have I told you that you work too much? Why the hell didn’t you listen to me?!”

 

“I know, I know,” Thor murmured, nodding at Loki’s berating. “I’m sorry. But my doctor tells me I’m doing fine, it’s alright now. I haven’t been this healthy in almost ten years.”

 

Loki exhaled a trembling breath and opened his mouth to gulp in more air, the worst of the shock finally passing. He bunched Thor’s shirt in his fists and pressed his forehead against his shoulder.

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have been there for you, I would have come…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Thor murmured, his lips a warm caress against Loki’s ear. “I didn’t want to worry you and let it interfere with your graduation.”

 

“Fuck my graduation, Thor!”

 

“Hey, don’t say that…”

 

“Don’t you understand how serious this is?”

 

“Believe me, I understand,” Thor said. He let out a huff of laughter, but his face was void of humor. “I had two specialists make it very clear to me just how serious it is, and here I am, enjoying my sabbatical.” He gave his stomach a content pat, the smile returning to his face. “I’m finally starting to see why you’ve been pestering me to take more time to myself all these years.”

 

Loki arched his brows in a clear expression of  _ I told you so _ . He slowly unclenched his fingers around Thor’s shirt, smoothing the wrinkles on the fabric. “You’re sure you’re alright now?”

 

He hadn’t even noticed he’d shed more than a few tears until he felt Thor wipe at his cheeks, the look in his eyes apologetic.

 

“I promise you I’m fine. I go for a regular check-up on the mainland and I get eight hours of sleep for the first time in years. I even quit my cigars and you know how much I loved my Cubans…” Thor leaned in to press a kiss to Loki’s brow. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want you to worry,” he murmured. “Are you alright? You still want to see the village? We can go tomorrow if you’re not feeling up to it.”

 

Loki decided he could use a little distraction and he slipped his arm into the crook of Thor’s elbow. “Let’s go buy you that stupid wind chime,” he grinned.

 

 

He did his best to shake the remaining worry as Thor showed him around the small village. The narrow cobblestone streets were full of street vendors and open doorways to little boutiques. It appeared Thor was already a full-fledged member of the small community and he greeted the locals as they passed them on the streets, introducing Loki to those who stopped for a chat. They rested in a small cafe in the harbor, and Thor fed Loki a cup of the local ice cream, the rich creamy taste better than any of the store-bought stuff in Loki’s local supermarket.

 

They hadn’t talked about the duration of Loki’s stay, but the thought of going back to his tiny student flat in Oslo couldn’t have been farther from his mind. The shroud of night fell much faster than it did in the north and the walk back to the villa took a little longer in the dark, but the path was lit with small solar powered lamps which kept them from stumbling on the uneven terrain.

 

“Agta and Kaleb will have retired by now. Looks like we’ll have the entire place to ourselves,” Thor smiled, his hand on Loki’s back inching a little lower. He dropped his Aviators and wallet on the small desk by the door and toed off his loafers. “You want something to drink?” he asked, padding into the kitchen barefooted. “I think I’ll have another ouzo.”

 

“Sure,” Loki nodded. He took a seat on one of the couches, worn and faded, but perfectly soft under his weight.

 

Thor handed Loki his drink and went to rummage at the large book shelf that seemed to house more records than books. He flipped through the covers and let out a pleased ‘aha’ when he found what he was looking for.

 

“This’ll set the mood, eh?” He held up an old ABBA record, earning an amused eyeroll from Loki.

 

“I can’t believe you actually have  _ that _ in your collection,” Loki grinned as Thor drew the record from its pristine sleeve. “I thought all rich guys listened to Wagner and Vivaldi or something.”

 

“Who?” Thor laughed as he set the needle down on the liquorice black surface.

 

“Oookay, so maybe I was wrong…”

 

Thor shot him a playful look over his shoulder and Loki realized he was playing dumb to wind him up. “Anyway, you have to show support to your countrymen.” He took a seat next to Loki and tipped his glass in salute. “Skål.”

 

Loki savored the sweet burn of anise and alcohol, glancing down when Thor gave his knee a gentle squeeze, the look on his face suddenly apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry about Valentine’s. I was a real jerk that day.” He cupped Loki’s chin in his fingers and caressed the small dimple close to his mouth. “You have to let me make it up to you.”

 

“Oh, I assure you, I have absolutely no objections to that,” Loki smirked, and he found himself sitting in Thor’s lap before the first song had reached its final chorus.

 

They explored each other at a leisurely pace, the kisses between them tasting of anise and lemony ice cream. Four months of celibacy had been a challenge, one that Loki didn’t wish to repeat any time soon, but his lust was tempered by a sudden spark of worry when he felt Thor’s hands settle on his hips, the hard length of his cock difficult to miss where it strained against Loki’s buttocks.

 

“Thor… are you sure-”

 

Thor silenced him with another kiss, reaching up to cup his ears. “It’s alright.” He traced the narrow bow of Loki’s lips with the tip of his tongue before plunging back in, but Loki turned his face away.

 

“Babe… Come on,” Thor groaned, as if Loki had just snatched away his favorite toy.

 

“I’m serious,” Loki snapped. “What did your doctors say about this… kind of activity?”

 

“They said I can still fuck my hot little boyfriend until he can’t walk straight,” Thor said, emphasizing each word with an upward thrust against Loki’s buttocks. “You want to see the note?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, but Thor’s lewd smile was hard to resist, and his next breath spilled out as a low moan as Thor slipped his hands past the waistband of Loki’s shorts. He splayed his large palms over Loki’s buttocks and gave them a small jiggle. “So… how about we take this to the bedroom?”

 

Loki followed Thor up a flight of stairs, their fingers laced in a loose grip. The bedroom was rustic in its appearance like the rest of the villa, the furniture a mix of old and new, but Loki found he preferred it to the sterile white of Thor’s flat in Malmö.

 

Thor closed the wooden door behind them and Loki heard the bolt in the lock slide into place. “Agta tends to forget her boundaries from time to time,” Thor said as he pulled the key from the lock and placed it on the nearby dresser. “She’s also under the impression that you’re my younger brother…”

 

“You may want to correct that,” Loki laughed, taking a seat on the wide cast iron bed as Thor walked around the room, lighting a few lamps to cast away the nighttime shadows. “She’s bound to notice sooner or later.” Loki arched his brow, his eyes full of flirtation. “We both know you can’t keep your hands to yourself…”

 

Thor’s smile took on a predatory edge as he crossed the room, pausing between Loki’s parted thighs. “Is that so?”

 

Loki sucked his lip between his teeth when he caught sight of Thor’s visibly tented khakis. He reached out to palm Thor through his trousers, his other hand slipping inside his shorts where his own cock strained against the unforgiving polyester.

 

“Yeah…” Thor murmured, watching Loki through the shadow of his lashes, his fingers moving on the buttons of his shirt. His hair was tousled from Loki’s fingers, completely unsuited for the sterile offices he used to occupy, his face ruddy from arousal.

 

“You better be naked when I get back,” Thor smirked, shedding his shirt on the floor and heading into the small bathroom.

 

Eager to obey, Loki did a quick job of divesting himself of his clothes. He settled on the bed and rolled around in search of the most alluring position, flushing beet red when he realized Thor was watching his gymnastics from the bathroom door, his eyes amused. He set the bottle of Loki’s favorite lube on the nightstand and leaned down to lay a trail of kisses on Loki’s sun-kissed shoulder.

  
  


Agnetha and Frida’s voices continued to echo around the villa as Thor joined Loki on the bed. He’d lost his own trousers while he’d fetched the lube, and he settled to lie on his back by Loki’s side, resting his head comfortably against the lush pillows. Loki pressed himself into the cradle of his arms to reacquaint with the valleys and hills of Thor’s body, stroking his hands over the solid mass of his stomach, a little less defined than when they met, but still thick with muscle.

 

He still remembered the first time he’d laid his eyes on Thor, spying on him behind the window of the restaurant they had agreed to meet at for their first date. The blurry picture on Thor’s dating profile had roused some suspicions in him, and Loki had been ready to run if it turned out he was about to meet some gym rat who was too deep in the closet to use a decent picture.

 

His fears were laid to rest the moment he saw Thor seated in one of the dimly lit booths, sipping on a tumbler of scotch as he waited for Loki’s arrival. He was nothing like the middle-aged pencil pushers and divorced family men Loki had hooked up with in the past, the price tag on his tailor-made suit alone probably higher than what his previous date made in a year. It was obvious that the picture he’d used was at least a decade old, but instead of bailing like he’d intended, Loki found himself rushing inside and right past the maître d', already a little in love.

 

Loki traced his fingers up and down the trail of hair under Thor’s navel, his eyes mischievous as he continued to ignore the thick length of his cock where it poked against his thigh. Thor gave an amused huff of laughter and thrust up until his cock slapped wetly against Loki’s knuckles, repeating it until Loki finally relented and took him in his hand.

 

“And you tell me  _ I’m _ impatient…” Loki snorted, rolling his eyes as Thor began to rut into his fist.

 

“You know you want it,” Thor smiled. “Want daddy to fuck you, don’t you?”

 

They still engaged in their old games in the bedroom from time to time, the role play something both of them enjoyed, but what had begun as a mutually beneficial arrangement had turned into something  _ real _ and  _ deep _ enough to sometimes send Loki into a panic when he realized just how important Thor had become to him.

 

Loki bit his lip, unable to help the little moan that escaped his mouth at the familiar term, but he shook his head, even as his grip on Thor’s cock grew tighter.

 

Thor arched his brows at the mixed signals. “That a yes or a no?” he chuckled.

 

“I mean,  _ yes _ , I want you to fuck me, but I-- I don’t want to play tonight,” Loki clarified. “Can it just be… you and me? It’s been so long and I really missed you and-”

 

Thor’s eyes grew fond at Loki’s request and he leaned in to press another anise-flavored kiss to his lips. “Of course it can.”

 

Loki pulled back long enough to reach for the bottle of lube where Thor had left it on the nightstand. He handed it to Thor, knowing how much he enjoyed to get Loki ready. Thor spun his finger to gesture for Loki to flip around, and Loki settled to lie on his stomach, parting his thighs to accommodate Thor’s bulk between them.

 

The mattress bounced as Thor took his place behind Loki, one large hand landing on his left cheek to expose him to Thor’s eyes. There was a low, appreciative hum as Thor watched him, his other hand popping the cap on the bottle. The sound alone was enough to stoke the slow burn of arousal in Loki’s belly, his cock conditioned to know what came next. He barely noticed as his hips began to undulate against the mattress, his toes curling against the soles of his feet.

 

Thor let out an amused hum at the sight. “Desperate for it, babe?” he teased, the hint of arrogance in his voice driving Loki to part his thighs even wider.

 

He’d always enjoyed sex and the delicious soreness of morning after that let him know he’d been fucked,  _ really fucked _ , eager to submit and offer himself to his partners. And Thor, equally eager to accept that offer, had never made Loki feel ashamed of his desires, encouraging him to embrace them from the moment they met.

 

He pulled Loki’s cheeks further apart, his breath ghosting against the sensitive skin around the tailbone and moving lower, the tease of it driving Loki to arch his back in an eager offer. His breath stuttered past his lips and into the pillows when he finally felt the wet touch of Thor’s tongue on his rim.

 

Loki could picture the sight behind him, listening to the slick sound of Thor’s hand, wrapped around his cock as he got himself ready for Loki. His own cock slapped against his belly and pushed out a fat drop of pre-come as Thor buried his face between his cheeks and began to eat him out with familiar enthusiasm, the bristles of his beard scratching against Loki’s sensitive skin.

 

“Thor, please,” Loki whispered, like a prayer, “ _ please _ .” He arched his hips and let out a needy little sigh to lure Thor in, biting his lip when he felt a large, rough hand reach between his thighs. He was given a few hard tugs before Thor slowed down to play with the head of his cock, coaxing it out from the soft hood of his foreskin.

 

Loki let out a disgruntled whine when Thor withdrew his tongue, pouting at him over his shoulder.

 

“Don’t get greedy now,” Thor smirked. He stretched his jaw a little and held up two fingers for Loki to see. “Ready for these?”

 

Loki gave an eager nod and reached behind his back to hold himself open as Thor grabbed the lube. He squeezed fat dollops of it straight onto Loki’s hole, the cool weight of the lubricant making his rim twitch. Thor began to spread it with two blunt fingers, plunging them in and out of Loki’s hole until all the excess lube was pushed past his rim.

 

“Fuck…” Loki groaned, unable to stop himself from clenching around Thor’s thick digits, his body greedy to keep him in.

 

“Little slut,” Thor said softly. He reached between Loki’s thighs where his cock leaked a clear trail onto the duvet. “You’ve missed this, haven’t you?” He pushed his fingers in a little faster, a little deeper.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Loki gasped, fucking into Thor’s loose fist, his orgasm creeping closer.

 

Thor withdrew his fingers long enough to slap the slick head of his cock against Loki’s hole, getting him even wetter.

 

“Missed my fat cock, too?”

 

Loki’s hole opened for him in a desperate attempt to pull Thor in, but he withdrew after a few teasing, shallow thrusts. The fingers were back a moment later, this time three of them, the added stretch of it making Loki bite his lip with pleasure. Thor was intimately familiar with his body, finding his prostate almost immediately and showing him no mercy as he began to caress it. Loki’s entire body jolted on the bed, the iron headboard thumping against the wall. Thor let out a pleased grunt, his fingers relentless as he thrust in and out of Loki’s hole until he sobbed into the pillows, his cock twitching in Thor’s fist.

 

“That’s it,” Thor murmured, pulling on Loki’s cock as he continued to jab his fingers inside. He crouched down and pressed a kiss to each little dimple on Loki’s lower back, coaxing out drop after thick drop of come from him. “Such a good boy.”

 

Loki slumped down, his thighs still trembling with small jolts of pleasure as he panted into the pillows. Thor settled to lie beside him, his eyes amused when Loki finally managed to lift his face, his hair sticking to his cheek.

 

“You ok, babe?” Thor asked, his smile almost infuriatingly smug. “I can wait if you need a moment.”

 

Loki smacked his palm against Thor’s grinning lips and gave his face a half-hearted shove. “Oh shut up…”

 

“So… you up for a ride?” Thor held his cock in his hand and pulled on his foreskin to reveal the ruddy head, the sight of it drawing a hungry little moan from Loki. “Or do you want a quick taste first?”

 

Loki nodded, forcing his limbs to co-operate with his brain. He crawled a little closer and rested his head on the dip of Thor’s hip, his mouth parting the moment Thor brought his cock closer, the musky smell of him enough to coax Loki’s tongue out. Thor slapped the head gently against Loki’s tongue as his hand moved on the thick shaft, squeezing out a few cloudy drops for Loki to lick into his mouth.

 

“Mmmh.” Loki savored the salty taste, his fingers squeezing around the thick muscle of Thor’s thigh as he parted his lips wider, the rush of want in his belly bringing his own cock back to life.

 

Thor watched him with hooded eyes, his breaths heavy between them as he pressed the tip of his cock against Loki’s tongue, allowing Loki to have a good taste before feeding it into his mouth. He stroked his thumb around Loki’s lips where they were pulled tight around Thor’s girth, his hips lifting up from the bed as his control threatened to slip.

 

Loki took advantage of the momentary lapse, surging up to take Thor deeper, his throat bobbing as he pushed against his limit. Thor’s thigh twitched under his fingers and his hand flew down to grab a hold of Loki’s hair.

 

“Hey, hey, easy!” Thor pulled Loki off his cock, the muscles in his stomach jumping as he released a slow breath through his nostrils. “It’s been a while so… yeah, just a taste,” he laughed, petting Loki’s hair.

 

Like the cat that got the cream, Loki flicked his tongue out to lick at his lips, the curve of his mouth well-pleased. He sat up and threw his leg over Thor’s body to straddle his lap and reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Thor’s cock as he began to lower himself onto it. Thor’s nostrils flared, his eyes fixed between his thighs, hands settling on Loki’s hips to assume control.

 

Still relaxed from his orgasm, Loki was nice and loose. The blunt head of Thor’s cock slipped past the resistance, but the fullness that followed took some adjusting.

 

“ _ Fuck _ …”

“You good?” Thor asked, circling his thumbs over the jut of Loki’s hip bones.

 

“Yeah,” Loki nodded, rolling his hips until he found a better angle, allowing Thor to finally bottom out. “We both know you’re not exactly average…”

 

“Aw, babe, you’re making me blush,” Thor grinned, reaching up to give Loki’s earlobe a small tug.

 

They watched each other in the warm lamplight, the night-time song of cicadas loud around the villa. Thor’s hands wandered all over Loki’s body, coming up to circle his nipples and teasing them into hard little nubs before settling on his thighs. He sank his fingers into the supple flesh and thrust up a little, the look in his eyes questioning. Loki gave a small nod, allowing Thor to rock up a few times as he sought to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

Sex with Thor was always good, but Loki had discovered it to be even better with the intimacy that had grown between them over the years. He’d been hooking up with people on the internet since he was sixteen, lying about his age and feeling no remorse for taking advantage of old lovesick men and their thick wallets. He’d never been in love with any of them, preferring to be in and out of a relationship before things had a chance to get serious. He’d had every intention to do the same with Thor, but that plan had gone out the window almost immediately.

 

Thor had wined and dined him in one of Oslo’s most prestigious restaurants and if that hadn’t been enough to impress him, the sex in the presidential suite of his hotel afterwards had definitely reeled Loki in for good. He was never the one to call someone first, allowing himself to be chased even when he intended to go back for more. Not until Thor.

 

They’d parted ways in the morning, but Loki had spent the next two weeks checking Thor’s dating profile every thirty minutes, cursing anyone who dared to leave a comment on it, the possessive rush of jealousy something he’d never experienced with any of his previous dates.

 

He hadn’t realized who Thor was until he did what any self-respecting obsessive creep would and spent an entire evening googling him, reading through boring but impressive articles on various business publications. To his surprise, it wasn’t the considerable wealth and name recognition (while impressive) that drew him in, and Loki knew he was in trouble when he found himself calling Thor the very next day.

 

“Can you do that thing?” Thor panted, his head thrown back into the pillows as Loki continued to bounce on his lap. “You know the one.”

 

Loki did, squeezing around Thor’s shaft, not too hard, but just enough to give him a nice pulse of pressure. “Yeah, just like that, fuck, babe, you feel so good,” Thor babbled, his eyes slipping closed as Loki rolled his hips in a fluid dance of motion.

 

They’d stopped using condoms once it had become clear that neither he nor Thor had any intention of seeing other people on the side, and Loki loved each intimate pulse of Thor’s cock inside him.

 

“I’m almost there,” Thor grunted, reaching between them to feel where Loki was stretched wide around his cock.

 

“Not yet, not yet…” Loki shook his head, his second orgasm close. “I wanna come on your cock.”

 

Thor clenched his jaw and wrapped his fingers around his shaft to try and delay the inevitable as Loki continued to ride him, his brow creased in concentration as he chased the perfect angle.

 

“Right there…!” His back arched into a bow when he felt Thor’s cock press against his prostate, his hand a blur on his cock as he stroked himself. He stilled in Thor’s lap, his breath catching in his throat, his entire body pulsing with his orgasm.

 

“ _ Fuck _ … Loki.” Thor wound his arms around Loki’s shoulder and pulled him down, his hips stuttering as he buried himself as deep as Loki could take him.

 

Loki let out a content moan at the warm rush of come, his own cock spilling a few more drops where it rubbed against the slick mess he’d made on Thor’s stomach.

 

His cheeks were pried apart a moment later and he felt Thor slip out as he settled his long fingers against Loki’s lax hole. “Push it out,” Thor whispered, his smile lewd. “Please?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, but he relaxed his body, allowing Thor to play with his hole, his fingers rubbing at the tender skin as thick wads of his come continued to slide out. Thor gave his ass a little pat and sent him into the bathroom for a damp cloth, and Loki cleaned them both while Thor rested against the pillows, his chest still rising and falling with his heavy breaths as he recovered from the exertion.

 

Loki tried to hide his worry, not wanting to ruin the relaxed post-coital bliss, but his eyes gave him away every time.

 

“Loki,” Thor called from the bed, his arm outstretched. “Come here.”

 

Loki settled against his flank and rested his head on his chest, his ear right above Thor’s heart. He listened to the steady beat, still faster than normal, but already slowing down.

 

Thor wound his finger around a black lock of hair and gave it a light tug until Loki craned his neck and met his eyes. “You alright?”

 

The question should have been Loki’s to ask, and he almost said as much, choosing instead to lean into Thor’s hand where it continued to stroke lazy patterns against his scalp. “I am now.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
